Collapsible fabric display systems typically comprise a demountable frame that supports a fabric membrane which carries the material to be displayed, normally advertising or information printed or otherwise incorporated on or into the fabric.
Examples of such systems include simple A-frame and other structures in which a pipe- or other frame is used to support a fabric banner.
The disadvantages of such systems have long been realised and display structures have since been developed to which the technology of architectural tensile structures has been applied to provide displays in which the fabric membrane is kept in tension to enhance the readability of the display and in which the structural members are adapted to counter the fabric tension to enhance the integrity and stability of the structure. Examples of such tensile collapsible fabric display systems include so-called pop-up or folding banners, normally A-framed banners, that use coiled spring steel framing members to tension the fabric membrane.
It is to these tensile structures that this invention relates since, in essence the display system of this invention is a tensile structure, even though the display structures described as examples of this invention are not necessarily architectural structures.
Existing tensile collapsible fabric display systems and pop-up or folding A-frame systems in particular are normally simple to erect but notoriously difficult to disassemble, the sprung frames making it virtually impossible for anyone but an experienced person to fold up and stash into the carry bag normally provided.
This invention seeks to address this shortcoming.